Various enclosed spaces benefit from the control of humidity levels. Some spaces, such as warehouses and cold rooms, may require that humidity be added to the space. Applications for humidification systems include, for example, perishable warehouses and distribution centers, banana ripening and fruit de-greening rooms, greenhouses, wine and barrel storage rooms, cigar rooms, and mushroom farms. More generally, humidification systems find utility in any situation that requires precise humidity.
With any humidification system it is important to maintain a desired humidity level, while avoiding excess humidity. Also, it is advantageous that the humidification system minimizes the generation of large particles of water which might collect on structures in the area as well as the goods being stored. As such, it is desirable that a humidification system maintain a high humidity environment, without dripping and dampness on walls, racking, and floors.
This application describes improvements in humidification systems.